


This Is For You, Galen

by theyre_my_babies



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, really not a lot of tags for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyre_my_babies/pseuds/theyre_my_babies
Summary: Four times Galen heard Bodhi give him something and one time he didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from the wonderful https://badsadspacedads.tumblr.com/ !  
> Galen/Bodhi does not have enough fic.

_One_

“Delivery!” the pilot calls as he opens the door to the office. “I have a folder here for a Rasett Milio?”

Galen doesn’t look up from his datapad. He’s expecting mail today, from Krennic, but the pilot will call his name when he gets to it and Galen’s in the middle of something.

“Vlex Onopin?” the pilot says. Onopin waves his hand from his desk and the pilot goes to him. “Fenn Vann?” he says next.

“It’s pronounced Von,” Vann says as the pilot strolls over to his desk. “Just set it down on the desk somewhere.”

“Alright, that’s all,” the pilot says cheerfully, and he starts to head out of the room. “See you all next week!”

Galen looks up quickly from his work, alarmed. “Nothing for me?” he asks.

The pilot pauses and turns back to him. “Name?”

“Galen Erso. I’m expecting some flimsiplasts from Director Krennic?”

The pilot starts shuffling through the bag slung over his shoulder. “Hm… Oh! Here it is, got stuck to the other mail. This is for you, Galen! -Oh, sorry, Officer Erso, sir. Sorry, I-”

Galen smiles kindly at him and waves off his apology as the pilot hands over the envelope. “It’s alright, pilot. What’s your name?”

“Bodhi Rook, sir.” The pilot, practically a kid now that Galen is looking at him, is blushing. Cute, Galen thinks.

“We like to use first names in this office,” Galen confides with a smile. “Call me Galen. Have a safe flight, Bodhi.”

Bodhi smiles hesitantly. “You too, sir - uh, Galen. Uh, have a good afternoon. Bye!”  
\----------

_Two_

The next time Galen sees Bodhi is in the lab, only the next day.

“Uh, Officer Erso, sir? I have a delivery here from Jedha, could you-?” He’s stuttering.

Galen takes mercy on the poor kid and takes both the manifest and a couple cases of the crystals. “Just set them down there, we’ll put them away after we’ve gone through the list,” he instructs.

Bodhi awkwardly sets down the dozen cases he’s holding and breathes a sigh of relief. “This is all for you, Officer Erso,” he says. Galen raises an eyebrow at him and Bodhi blushes. “Uh, Galen.”

Galen smiles.  
\----------------

_Three_

Bodhi is their new pilot to and from Jedha, Galen finds out after a couple of weeks, and he’s cleared to transport Imperial documents and artifacts. He brings them kyber crystals and rock and dust samples almost daily, and he does a mail run once a week. Galen also finds out that he’s a Jedha local, which automatically makes him a subject of interest for Galen. Someone who’s lived around these crystals all their life would have knowledge of them that would take Galen years to collect and put together.

Galen invites him to dinner one afternoon when they’re the only two in the lab. They’ve just finished putting away a shipment of crystals and they’re sitting on the floor in the supply closet, across from each other.

Bodhi blushes. “-Dinner? Galen, are you-?”

“I have a lot of questions I would love to ask you,” Galen interrupts him. “There’s so much I don’t know about the kyber crystals, and you could probably tell me a lot about them. They’re so important to your planet’s culture. But I’m hungry, and you probably are too. And, it would be nice to have a proper meal with someone I like talking to. So. Dinner?”

Bodhi laughs shyly. “For you, Galen,” he says. “Sure.”

They spend the entire evening comfortable in Galen’s quarters. The conversation starts with kyber crystals, and what Bodhi’s life was like growing up around them, but halfway through the meal Galen gets the hiccups and - they start laughing and they can’t stop. They’ve almost settled down, leaning back in their seats, until Galen mischievously lifts his foot and nudges Bodhi’s leg, making him blush madly, and they both fall into helpless laughter again. Bodhi ends up spending the night on the couch in Galen’s living room. He’s curled up in a soft blanket with his worn socks sticking out over the armrest, and he’s asleep before Galen even finishes brushing his teeth.  
\--------------

_Four_

Galen invites Bodhi to dinner again, and he doesn’t even wait until the next time they see each other. The next morning after Bodhi has slept on Galen’s couch, they eat a brief, quiet breakfast together.

“I still have a lot of questions,” Galen begins over eggs. Bodhi glances up at him. “We got distracted last night. Would you mind coming back tonight?” He punctuates this with a press of his toes against Bodhi’s calf.

Bodhi blushes. He blushes a lot, Galen thinks. It’s endearing. “I - yes, I - I mean no. I wouldn’t mind,” he says, smiling.

So that night, after they’re both done for the day, they go back down to Galen’s quarters. They chat on the way down, a little, about their days. Argonne had been in a horrid mood, they agreed.

When Galen has closed the door behind them, Bodhi opens up his jacket and pulls out a small jar. Galen looks from the jar to Bodhi’s face questioningly.

“You said you hadn’t left Eadu in years,” Bodhi mumbles, holding out the jar. “So I brought this. An old friend on Jedha makes them - it’s a candle. It smells like the sun. They’re made with kyber.”

Galen’s eyes widen as he takes the gift. He cradles it in his hand and holds it up to his nose, sniffing and catching its scent.

“This is illegal,” he murmurs lowly. “It does smell like the sun. I had forgotten that the sun had a scent. How do they hide these from the Imperials?”

Bodhi bites his lip. “You won’t say anything, will you?”

“No, of course not.” Galen takes the candle and sets it on the table where they’ll be eating. “This might be an odd request, but - if you know the underground on Jedha, do you think you could make a delivery for me?”

“For you?” Bodhi looks surprised that Galen would want something taken to the Jedha underground. “Of course, Galen.”

“Thank you.” Galen sighs. “It might be dangerous. But you have a good heart, and if you listen to that - you know, you could do right by yourself, Bodhi.” He glances at Bodhi. “You don’t like all the fighting. You’ve seen the Empire. You know what things are like.”

Bodhi nods uncomfortably.

“I have a good friend on Jedha. At least, he used to be a good friend; it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him. His name is Saw Gererra.”  
\-----------

_Five_

The past few days have been terrifying for Bodhi. He’d done the most courageous thing in his life and deserted the Empire. He had been kidnapped, tortured, and escaped from a terrorist’s prison as the city where he’d grown up has been blown to ashes. Galen had almost died at the hands of Bodhi’s rescuer, and then had actually died as the rebels rained bombs on Eadu. He’d agreed to what was probably a suicide mission with no backup, going directly against orders from his new superiors.

And now, he is staring his own death in the face. The grenades rolls to a stop only feet away from him. He takes a deep breath and plugs in the connector to transmit Galen’s work to the entire galaxy.

“This is for you, Galen.”


End file.
